disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wicked Witch of the West/Zelena
- Zelena = }} |Gender = Female |Family = Jonathan (father) Cora (mother; deceased) Regina (half-sister) |OtherNames = The Wicked Witch of the West |Show = Once Upon a Time |Occupation = Witch |Hair = Red |PortrayedBy = Rebecca Mader (in the TV show) EternallyFrozen13 (on the wiki) |Likes = Her flying monkeys |Dislikes = Regina |Enemies = Regina, anyone who gets in the way of her plans, and anyone who keeps secrets from her |Home = Oz (formerly) Storybrooke, Maine |Species = Human |PowersAbilities = Dark Magic}} Zelena (also known as The Wicked Witch of the West) is roleplayed by [[User:EternallyFrozen13|'EternallyFrozen13']]. Personality and Background Season 3, Episode 16 ー It's Not Easy Being Green From infancy to young adulthood, she was a kind person. She was adopted by a married couple in Oz after being transported there by a tornado, because Cora had abandoned her in the woods of the realm she lived in. When her adoptive father (who was bitter of her ever since she was found in the woods outside of the Emerald City because of her magic, whom he saw as wicked) told her that he and his now-deceased wife weren't her real parents, found her in the woods, and that her beauty captured his wife's love, she grew upset when he told her that she (Zelena) was wicked. She started crying, to which he told her to put on a good face and make him breakfast. Because of what had just happened, she left to see the Wizard of Oz to help her find her true family. There, he gave her a vision of her mother abandoning her as a baby. The Wizard of Oz told her that it's because Zelena couldn't give her what she (Cora) wanted: royalty. She then saw a current vision of her half-sister Regina learning magic with the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. It was then that Zelena became jealous. She asks if she could meet him, and the Wizard gives her the Silver Shoes. After she clicks her heels 3 times, she is magically transported to the Enchanted Forest, in Regina's room. She expresses jealously in her facial expression when she smells Regina's perfume, and then transfers an object into her hand, which Regina couldn't do when practicing in the vision. When Rumple sees this, he enters. At first, he thought she was Regina who was finally able to transfer the object, but looks at her and sees that she's not Regina. Zelena tells him that she's Cora's other daughter, and Rumple finds out through a strand of her hair that she indeed is. Rumple then teaches her magic. Sometime thereafter, he says he'll be teaching Regina, to which Zelena persuades him not to because it is she who is going to cast the Dark Curse. When he tells her she won't because she'd need the heart of the thing she loves most, she says that she can do it. But Rumple tells her that it's his heart she'd need (which Zelena refuses to believe because that'd mean she loves him), and Rumple doesn't want that. Zelena reveals that she has magical shoes that can transport them to anywhere, and Rumple considers changing his mind. But Zelena rejects him, telling him he chose Regina and that it's too late. She clicks her heels 3 times and transports back to Oz. She goes back to the Wizard, and it is revealed, out of Zelena's anger because she wants to turn back time and alter it but is rejected, that the Wizard is a Kansas man named Walsh. With the inspiration of a picture, she turns him into a flying monkey. Zelena then uses her powers to see a vision of Regina being able to transfer the object, and Rumple telling her that she's his best pupil. Growing literally green with envy, she becomes a green-skinned witch as she mumbles to herself that once she turns back time, Regina wouldn't even be born. zelena witch (1).jpg zelena witch (6).jpg zelena witch (3).jpg zelena witch (4).jpg zelena witch (5).jpg zelena witch (2).jpg Life Season 3, Episode 12 ー New York City Serenade Shortly after the Enchanted Forest people transport back to the Enchanted Forest from Storybrooke, due to Regina obliterating her original curse from the now-deceased Peter Pan, Zelena arrives at Regina's castle. She is able to pass through Regina's protection spell because of her relation with her. She then uses her magic to reverse the spell to non-blood magic, disabling even Regina from entering. When she is told by Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, who are afraid that she'll bring bad consequences to their unborn child if she finds out they kept any secrets, that everyone who were brought to another land by Regina via the Dark Curse have returned, she sends her flying monkey to get a droplet of Regina's blood. Season 3, Episode 13 ー Witch Hunt She greets Regina for the first time after Regina uses an underground tunnel to enter the castle. There, she reveals that she's Regina's half-sister. Quotes From the TV show Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Witch Category:Characters with powers Category:Sequel characters Category:Young characters Category:Once upon a time characters